


Tol Eressëa

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famiiarity has its compensations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tol Eressëa

**Author's Note:**

> For Notabluemaia, November 2007

Love unfurls more slowly now between them, first realisation long past, their future here assured for as long as they may need it.

Attentive fingers trail careful and unhurried, soft lips stalking shadows in the hidden places. No haste in the shiver beneath well-remembered touch, only a blind and quiet joy, new and renewing with every caress.

This they have perfected, now the fire in the blood is heath-fire no longer—the swiftly raging, all-consuming blaze that forged them thus together. 

This is the glowing coal beneath the hearth-fire flame, intensity no less, searing slower paths that burn forever deeper.

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
